


The Cons of Skin-on-Skin Contact

by kit_sune_x



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Bullying, Cyberbulling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Smut, Yandere!Shuichi, alpha shuichi saihara, blowjob, handjob, if you like kaito you probably shouldnt read this skdjsk, omega kokichi oma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_sune_x/pseuds/kit_sune_x
Summary: He fought back the immense waterworks about to leak from his eyes."Kokichi Oma... You can't run away from this. There's no hiding, no denying anything. You won't think straight anymore, and only one thought would ever cross your mind. Only one thing you'll ever need to remember. It's that you're my property. Only mine to keep.~"





	1. The Brightness of a Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Like Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478196) by [ethereal_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_blue/pseuds/ethereal_blue). 



> Inspired by ethereal_blue cause I just love your pregame saiouma!! And I dunno what's the plot for this story, just gonna see how it goes :')
> 
> I swear Danganronpa V3 but it's Genderbent isn't abandoned. I'm just,,,,, a multi-tasker, lmao

If Shuichi Saihara could use one word to describe his life, it would be, _'dull.'_ Nothing eventful ever happened to him, whether he's at home or school. Speaks when he has to and stays quiet when he isn't expected to. He's basically just silent the whole time and silently wishes to just be invisible.

The beatings were the same, too, in all honesty. He doesn't hate them, neither does he think he ever will. Pain was the only feeling ever flowing through his veins anymore; the only feeling that could contradict his every day numbness. Matter of fact, if you asked him, he liked the pain.

Actually, that was a lie. There was one, and only one, thing that kept him going. That held his arms tight, preventing him of reaching for the-- _oh, so tempting_ \-- blade to just cut through his delicate skin. Just one.

And that was Danganronpa. The famous, live Killing Game. Well, maybe _'famous'_ isn't that right word. If you said it aloud, of course people would recognize it, but it wasn't really well liked. But, whoever doesn't like should just fuck themselves, as quoted from Shuichi.

He started watching it since his parents were lead producers and he wanted to find out what the whole commotion was about. His family was scared of him finding out about killing at such a young age, but they were even more terrified when they found out that he wasn't at all disturbed, but that he actually liked it. So, they dropped him off at his uncle's and forever left him there. Like any normal set of parents, right?

Now, he sits at the edge of the roof of his high-school, dangling his legs as if he had no fears _(which he really didn't anymore)._ His backpack rests behind him, and he sips a Starbucks drink he had previously purchased, phone in hand as his finger instinctively scrolling down his feed as his eyes take in every word presented. He was a theorist in the Danganronpa subject.

For some odd reason, he was actually pretty popular in the online game. Maybe it's because he's pretty much the only alpha that doesn't use social media to get laid? Well, most people say it's because he gives off really good, factual theories in Danganronpa, while others say it's because he's genuinely a good person.

He doesn't get those people.

His brows furrow when he reads one comment, though. The user states how Shuichi had missed a common conversation that completely goes against what he had stated, and starts ranting about their own theory and with facts to back them up.

Usually, Shuichi ignores these people. One, because the theories were all ways stupid. And two, because Shuichi all ways ended up right in the end. Like, if they thought they were smarter or better, why were they be on his account about _his_ own opinions when they could start their own?

But as Shuichi rereads both his post and the person's comment, he soon realizes they were right. He wants to smack himself for how he missed such simple of a thing. A small smirk parks on his lips as he swiftly replies with his single finger, still sipping his drink.

He thanks them for telling him and agrees with the said person's theory, but then brings his own opinion out at the end with facts that support him and has a small apology to conclude it all. He sends it out and it all ready starts to get likes (who has the time to stalk his page? And why?) Still unsatisfied, he clicks onto their account.

He frowns. No profile picture? Not even a name or a gender. But, for some stupid reason, this person left their location on, and with a click, Shuichi notices that they're in the high-school that's not so far from his own. So, they're the same age? Or maybe the user's a professor there..? Probably not, why would an older man be on the page of a high-schooler? And older people don't usually like Danganronpa.

Suddenly, a loud ringing is heard, startling Shuichi a tiny bit as he unconsciously starts packing. Is lunch all ways this fast? He considers skipping the next class but ultimately deciding against it; you never know what might happen.

___

A faint wave of relief washes over him when he realizes school has ended, and he slightly hates himself for deciding to stay in class longer. He had no parents or other relatives to pick him up, and his uncle had this job as a stupid detective or some sort. With that in mind, he walks in the direction of the nearby bus, like he all ways does. It doesn't exactly lead him home, but all he has to do is walk a block further, so it's fine.

When it arrives, he heads toward his usual seat. Well, he calls it his seat when really anyone is allowed there. But if it's a person he recognizes from school, they all ways end up with a bloody nose and missing a tooth when they head home. 

He mostly does that when they're bullies he recognizes, which is why he gets beaten a lot. He's pretty sure it's because they're scared of him. 

Oh yeah, also 'cause he's a bit creepy to others.

He freezes, clenching his fists as knuckles crack on their own. His eyes land on a boy sitting where he usually does. He scowls and heads towards him. The person doesn't seem to notice, only curling into a ball but still sitting up. It was kind of pathetic, honestly. Shuichi loosens his grip.

"Hey," he spits, immediately catching the other's attention. The boy looks up and his eyes widen. His lower lip trembles and he all ready looks like he's going to cry.

Shuichi smirks at this.

"Yeah, sorry to say." He tilts his head in a cute manner but his eyes send venomous waves, and the boy seems terrified at that. "But that's my seat."

He lets out a short sigh of relief as he clumsily stands up, bowing at him. Shuichi stares at the boy in amusement.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry.." he stutters, shaking in his place. "I-I'll leave now.." he quickly moves across the bus to the other side and sits down. He looks even more pathetic than before. Shuichi squints, trying to get a good look at his face but it's all covered up by the boy's purple, wavy bangs.

He shrugs and sits down. He flinches when he doesn't feel the soft cushions, but a rectangular metal. Reaching for it, he pulls out a phone. It turns on to his touch, and Shuichi's eyes widen.

The background was of Chiaki Nanami.

It wasn't everyday that you see someone liking Danganronpa, especially using a character as their lock screen. Shuichi _knows_ that there wasn't a phone here this morning, and he realizes this is the possession of the boy he spoke to.

But the most shocking part was the notifications.

_**Shuichi Saihara has replied to you!** _


	2. The Fascination of Thoughts

Before Shuichi realized it, the bus had stopped and people had all ready started getting off. He flinched when multiple people had shoved him out the way, even though he had still been sitting down. He dangerously glared at them and the people seemed to shudder and move, even if it was by a little, away.

Not only that, but he also realizes that the whole bus ride, he had been staring at the boy. The same boy who played with his thumbs the whole ride and never actually looked up when the bus had stopped.

Did he actually like Danganronpa? There's absolutely no way he was trying to prank him, but Shuichi really couldn't think of anything else but the obvious.

A wicked smirk captures his lips as he watches the boy stand up. Quickly, he exits the bus before the other, and before he realizes that he lost his phone.

As he walks down his neighborhood, he shortly wondering which of these houses belonged to the mysterious boy. He continues to absently walk as he lets his mind drift away from reality.

Usually, people try to stop their minds when they start to think. Shuichi never really understood why. His mind was all ways more interesting than what was actually happening to him at the moment.

Although, he was quite surprised when he started to picture the boy. How he'd really look if Shuichi saw his face. He wonders what eye color he had? The shape of his jaw, the roundness of his nose, how big his lips are.

But, then, the thoughts moved away from his simple face.

Shuichi wonders what the boy is like in bed.

Would he scream? Is he the type to cover his mouth because he's really embarrassed about the lewd noises he'd make? Would he flinch with every touch or did he like it rough? Drool formed at the corner of his mouth.

Usually, Omegas don't like Danganronpa. Wait, _no,_ scratch that-- they _don't_ like Danganronpa. He's never heard of Omegas enjoying and he doesn't think anyone else has. They find it way too gruesome and tend to avoid it.

And there was absolutely, _positively,_ no way in hell he was an Alpha. His posture is weak, he stutters a lot, and he has no sense of confidence.

Is he a Beta?

Despite Betas being the most usual for people, Shuichi felt disappointed. The one interesting person he met is a  _Beta?_

Before he knew it, he had stopped walking and looked up to see his front door. _All ready?_ He thinks to himself. He pulls out both phones and walks in, casually scrolling through his missed notifications and while looking back at the unknown boy's phone. He clicks his tongue when he notices that he needs a passcode to unlock it.

"Now, I may be old, but I'm pretty sure I only gave you _one_ phone." He hears a voice bite through the silence, and Shuichi momentarily looks up to see his Uncle looking over his shoulder from the couch. He steals a glance at the TV to find out he was watching his normal cop show, as he does everyday.

How boring.

"This isn't mine," Shuichi answers, a neutral expression displayed.

His Uncle furrows his brows. "Did you.. _steal_ it?"

Shuichi looks away and walks towards the stairs, passing the dining room/kitchen and living room. "It can't be stolen if it was lost. In that moment, it temporarily got disowned from the lack of supervision. So, if you want to blame someone, blame the _idi--"_ he stopped himself mid-sentence and also stops while he was still walking up the stairs. _"--person_ who lost it."

His Uncle stares at his back, both quizzically and shockingly, until he can't see Shuichi. He sighs to himself and returns to his show. Honestly, the only question he has in mind is,  _"why did Shuichi stop to change the pronoun?"_

When Shuichi enters his room, he turns to lock the door. With a huff, he falls back onto his bed, eyes locked on the picture of Chiaki.

Maybe he was like the other kids who put birthdays as their password? Sure, it isn't the _most_ secure way, but it was definitely working now.

But he likes Danganronpa.. wait..

If he used Danganronpa as a background, could he have maybe...?

He slowly types in, _"11037"_ and can't decide if he's ultimately shocked or giddy that the phone unlocked. His home screen was a picture of Nagito Komaeda, but not the actual personality of him, he was looking quite innocent which was ironic. Shuichi all ways hated when people made characters OOC.

So, why didn't he now? He smiled at the background. It wasn't a creepy smile, either, it was genuine as he thinks back to the boy.

He scrolls through the phone, finding boring apps that involve puzzles in them, such as, _"Cookie Word,"_ or, _"Word Scramble."_

However, he also finds the gallery. He clicks on it and is kinda intrigued as to why he had such a little amount of pictures. Most of them seem to be of scenes in real life, and Shuichi would be lying if he said that they weren't beautiful. The color is captured in an absolutely vivid way, the picture looking perfect.

But it wasn't what he wanted, so he clicks away. Instead, he found himself click on to the boy's texting app. He seemed shy, so did he really have a lot of contacts? He would assume not.

Then, again, the boy surprises him when he actually has to _scroll_ through a bunch of contacts. The names, themselves, don't show any expressions: no emojis or nicknames; it just seemed like a first name with the start of a last name. Quickly, Shuichi adds the other's phone number into his own phone. He shortly wonders if he would even give the phone back to the boy.

 _But, now,_ he decides, _is the time for snooping._

He clicks on the chat at the top, meaning it was most recent. Scrolling to the the start of the chat, he reads in his mind.

_**\---:** hey_

_**\---:** this the faggot?_

_**\---:** answer me dammit!_

_**Me:** yes_

_**\---:** good_

_**\---:** you live alone rite?_

_**Me:** actually, i live with my parents.._

_**Me:** but they're not here right now.._

Shuichi imagines him stuttering in his head. Despite the quick interaction, he thinks he has perfectly memorized his voice.

_**\---:** i dont fucking care! just get to somewhere wher u can b alone_

_**Me:** please don't make me..._

_**\---:** do u want to have a broken wrist tmrw? just do wat i fuckin say and we wont even go near u tmrw_

_**Me:** i'm alone_

_**\---:** take off ur pants_

_**Me:** please_

_**Me:** please don't make me_

Shuichi felt a growl grow in his throat.

_**\---:** god ur fuckin obnoxus!_

**_Me:_ ** _..._

_**Me:** do you mean "obnoxious"?_

_**\---:** fuck, ur REALLY askin 4 a beatdown_

_**Me:** no, no, please!!_

_**Me:** i'll do it..._

_**\---:** record urself_

_**\---:** then send it 2 me_

_**Me:** but why would you want to see me?_

_**Me:** in that kind of state.._

_**\---:** u r really testin my fuckin patince_

_**Me:** ..._

_**Me** : fine.._

_**Me:** but what do you want me to do after I take off my pants?_

_**\---:** wow ur naive_

_**\---:** jerk yourself off_

_**Me:** what?_

_**\---:** JUST FUCKIN DO IT_

Underneath the text, a video link is shown, then the chat ends. Shuichi, without hesitation, lowers the volume until it's on silent and clicks onto it.

The first thing he sees is the background of a bathroom. The sink, shower, toilet, all there. Then, the boy comes in the frame, legs shown bare but still wearing his undergarments. He sits down in front of the camera. And, finally, his moves his bangs from his forehead.

Shuichi takes in every detail in the small moment the boy sits there quietly, seeming to have known someone wanted to look at his face. He looks down, his eyes are big and red, meaning that he had been crying. Well, he still is. The eye color is a purple that matched with his dyed hair, and Shuichi wonders if that was intentional. His lips are puffy but a glistening red that makes Shuichi want to kiss them, himself.

Then, the boy slowly removes his underwear, and Shuichi imagines himself there.

His hands would linger on his hips, making him shiver with how cold the touch was. Shuichi would let his tongue roam on his neck, leaving the occasional bite or hickey. He would make sure that every spot there was covered, to make sure that any other Alpha or Beta knew that this boy-- that _this_ Beta-- was his, and his only.

He would bite at the lobe of his ear and nibble on the rest, making the boy gasp and struggle under his touch. But, of course, Shuichi would have the utmost dominance in the moment. Then, he would move away from the ear and stare into the boy's eyes. His hands still not moving from their position, and seeming to tease the boy as he strains to remove his underwear, desperate for some form of pleasure.

Shuichi then would lean in and capture the boy's lips in his own. Without a second, his tongue would prod at his lower lips. The boy would be rebellious, though, keeping his mouth shut and temporarily annoying Shuichi. He would have his eyes half-lidded as he would watch the boy's every movement. His hands would sneak up his shirt, then one would roughly tweak his nipple, causing the boy to gasp loudly and Shuichi's tongue to finally enter.

The two's tongues would dance around and wrestle each other until Shuichi grabs the boy's leg from underneath his knee, and Shuichi would wrap it around his waist. The other would do the same with his other leg, beating Shuichi to it. Shuichi would smirk in approval. Just before he could lean in and kiss the boy _again-_

 _-the_ video had ended, and so did the quick daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, there is a reason why I did Shuichi's daydream instead of the video ;3


	3. The Grin that Differs from a Smile

Shuichi blinks in confusion. He hasn't ever thought of someone in _that_ way. Well, in a way that he's actually being _loving_ towards them. He doesn't know what actual _"love"_ feels like, since he was abandoned by his parents as a child.

Was this love..?

Didn't love take a long time to form? Could Shuichi really grab ahold of it so quickly?

He didn't even feel a tingy feeling inside himself as in the stories. He doesn't feel... Anything, really. No butterflies, no giggling-- wait was he _supposed_ to feel like that? If anything, he feels a slight headache.

Oh, and a need to break the fucker's neck. The same fucker that made the boy cry; who the hell did he think he was? Thinking that he just stands above everyone. Shuichi hates those people, and just wants to keep them away from the boy.

But did love define that?

Maybe.. he can't tell for sure.

"Hey," he hears a knock on his door. "You can't keep locked in there forever." His Uncle's scratchy voice sneaks from the other side of the door, and Shuichi stares at it in confusion.

Then Shuichi turns his phone on to see that it was close to 6 PM. He hums to himself. Hearing footsteps slowly lower in sound, he knows that his Uncle had left.

He's not going to lie, his Uncle was a good man. He cared for and fed Shuichi, but still, Shuichi can't find himself finding sympathy for the man. He was the brother of his mom-- the same mom whom looked at him with such a terrified expression.

He can't love that. He just couldn't.

He finally sat up but then fell back down instantly, a sharp pain racking through his abdominal. He looks down to find out that he unwillingly grew a boner.

"Ah, great," he curses under his breath, reaching over and opening one drawer and grabbing a bottle of lubricant. Squeezing a fair amount on his palm, and he rests his back against the same wall that his bed rests next to.

He hisses at the bitter bite of the cold that lingers around his cock as he pulls his pants down. It twitches at the feeling, and his hand instinctively wraps around it and begins to slowly move up and down. The loose liquid did it's job fairly pleasant.

Closing his eyes, he imagines the boy sitting there. Instead of Shuichi's hand, he pictures the boy's small mouth around his dick, trying to work to his best abilities, since he was still a virgin.

Well, Shuichi assumes so, at least. He doesn't really know what to think after that video.

He'd look up to Shuichi expectationly, as if waiting for something, like an order. His purple, presumably soft, bangs are held back by Shuichi's hand so he could stare into his eyes; those lustful, same eyes are wide and tears form at the corner from how he attempts to deep-throat Shuichi but would pull back each time. He'd tell himself to keep going until Shuichi tells him to stop, or when Shuichi ejaculates. He screamed in his head, he  _had_ to, for he was a mere sex toy in Shuichi's mind.

His tongue pokes at the tip of Shuichi's cock, then it fully immerses itself onto the throbbing member. It'd dance around but never actually touch his shaft, and out of frustration Shuichi would grab a handful of the boy's hair.

Suddenly, he'd push the boy's head down on to his cock, momentarily chocking him. However, he'd quickly adjust and continue his previous actions, except the fact that every time he bobbed his head he would actually reach all the way down. He'd desperately swallow his gasps and Shuichi's dick would push into the back of the boy's throat, soaring in ecstasy at the vibrations of the boy's held-back voice.

Then, the movement grows faster. It becomes more rough, and they keep going _and going--_

Then Shuichi releases his load, and the picture of the other smiles and swallows his cum, no sign of the fluid dripping out, and his arm cleans his face. With that, he fades into nothing, and Shuichi lets out repeated gasps and falls into the feeling of loss.

  
_**_____TIMESKIP_____**_

  
He wakes up to a blaring sound, unintentionally falling asleep right after he had came all over his bed. He reaches over and turns off his alarm, eyes groggy and hair tangled. He sits up and immediately grabs his phone, which is something he does every morning.

He squints at the brightness reflected at him and scrolls through his missed likes and comments on his recent post. Then, he gets an idea, a wicked grin capturing his lips. Hurriedly, he grabs the boy's phone in his other hand and quickly taps into both simultaneously. 

His furious and speedy clicks slow down. With a smirk and a nod to himself, he gets up and heads towards the bathroom, beginning his before-school routine.

 _Oh,_ his boring routine.

  
**______TIMESKIP______**

  
Shuichi sits on the bench that awaits for the bus's arrival. His eyes keep on his phone, but he occasionally looks up and checks his surroundings, all ways looking for _something_ with each stare.

The boy was on the bus yesterday, so he should be going on today, right?

Finally, he hears the pitter-patter of shoes hitting the floor in a quick manner, leaving Shuichi to assume someone is running. With the increase of volume by every second, he can tell that the sound is heading towards _him_.

His eyes feel dazed and he smirks.

Without actually looking behind him, Shuichi puts on his famed poker face and resumes onto his feed.

As expected, he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to the person.

Of course, them being the boy but with a distressed look. His eyes are widened and he looks panicked; he had the tiniest bit of sweat roaming around his forehead, and his lower lip trembled.

"E-e-excuse m-me, a-are you th-the guy who.." he pauses and looks at the floor, trying to find a way to put his words in a polite way.

"Who kicked you out of your seat?" Shuichi finishes, tilting his head in an innocent way for the second time that he meets the other.

The boy jumps a tiny bit at the harsh words and raises his hands in a surrending way. "N-no, th-that's not what I was g-going to say!"

"But it's what you meant. And, even I'll admit, that was pretty rude of me." He gives off a dazzling smile, as he has practiced this morning in the mirror. Well, would the blackness reflected off his phone count? "Would you like to sit there today? At my _'accustomed'_ seat, I mean."

The boy's face froze as a faint pink colored his cheeks. He squeaks and shakes his head. "Wait, th-that's not what I'm here for..!"

Shuichi's smile falters and he stares at him with a frown and blank eyes. "Hm? Then what do you want?"

"I-I was wondering if.. you perhaps.. found a phone..? M-my phone, actually.. I seemed to have lost it yesterday.."

One thing Shuichi notices is the fact that he sort of lost his stutter. Not _all_ the way but he sure was speaking more clearly. Was he really _that_ scared of him yesterday? At when he began talking to him a few minutes ago?

He puts up a fake smile and his eyes widen. "Oh! Was that really your phone?" He reaches into his bag and pulls out the said phone, the boy's face brightening up. "I sat up that day and looked over to find it sitting there! Not knowing who it belonged to, I kept it for safe keeping." He giggles. "Seems that was a good idea, right?" He gives it to the boy.

"Oh, yes, that is my phone! Thank you!"

The world seemed to stop.

The smile the boy put up was intoxicating, trapping Shuichi's eyes and never letting go. It was wide yet small, long yet small, big yet _small_. Really, it felt so small because the quantity of those _perfect_ smiles we're so _fucking_ small. This smile, it was limited. It was one-of-a-kind. Beautiful. The smile seemed way too bright and full of innocence, and Shuichi felt the urge to keep it that way. The need to protect it.

 _And_ the need to break the other guy's neck grew stronger.

The boy looked down to his phone and he stilled. He visibly cringes a few seconds in, and his breathing seemed to accelerate. He looks up, and his eyes are filled to the brim with fear.

"You didn't.. turn it on, did you..? Y-you didn't see the lockscreen.. right?" He seemed to start trembling, and Shuichi quickly pulled out his own phone and texted something in.

The boy's phone vibrated and he looked down to see a notifications pop up.

 

_**Shuichi Saihara has sent you a friend request!** _

 

His eyes widened as he looked back at a smirking Shuichi.

"Y-you're him?! You're _Saihara-san?!_ The online Danganronpa theorist?! I-I'm such a fan!" He exclaimes, forgetting the fact that they were in a public place. However, no one was really around except for a green-haired male that stood at the far side of the bench. He didn't seem to care, though, just gazing out to the street. Shuichi swears that he's seen him somewhere.. he thinks he's a kid a year above him.

Shuichi turns back to the giddy boy with a small grin, and he reached for the boy's hand and pulled him closer. The other seemed to tense under the touch but Shuichi had just placed him on the metal bench that he also sat on, so they both faced each other with a small distance.

"Might wanna keep you voice a bit lower." Shuichi jokes, retracting his hand and the boy easing up when realizing that he wasn't being harmed in any form.

"Oh! I'm sorry.." He apologizes, shrinking down a little. "You just.. never did a face reveal and I never really met another person-- well, in _real_ life-- who likes.." His words trail off but Shuichi knew where he was going.

Shuichi smiles at him. "I think this is the part where you give me your name in return?"

The boy nodded at that with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Oh, right.. well, my name is Kokichi Oma."

Shuichi raises a brow with a smirk pretty much stuck on his face. However, it was utter _garbage_ in comparison to the boy's-- _Kokichi's_ smile. "All right, well, nice to meet you, Oma-kun." He says instead of the thoughts running in and out of his head. They give each other a formal handshake, Shuichi's hand holding on longer than needed but the boy seeming to not have noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you guys catch that? What "that" was, I shall not say (｀ω´)


	4. Could Words really Compete with Actions?

The two had continued their conversation, leaning in closer as voices became softer when more and more people arrived. The topics spread from Danganronpa to everyday stuff and activities; the two never letting a silence live.

Shuichi had also been reminded that Kokichi was attending a different high-school, and a frown planted on his lips. His face dulled but the other didn't seem to notice, just continuing on with his story. He felt that would make things more difficult, but then quickly wondered what _'things'_ his mind had unwillingly thought of.

When Kokichi wasn't scared, he was actually quite nice to talk to. His smiles and laughs were contagious to just about every and anyone. His eyes shone whenever Shuichi spoke and his posture proves that he's actually listening to him, which is new to Shuichi.

And he just couldn't stop staring at Kokichi's  _lips-_

"Oh!" His sweet voice breaks Shuichi's trance, and he turns to where the boy was staring, only to see a familiar bus in front of the two. "The bus is here!"

The two stand up at the same time and wait in the newly forming line of high-schoolers that begin to board the bus. They stand close by each other, with Shuichi intensely staring at Kokichi without him knowing.

As they enter, Kokichi freezes for a split second and Shuichi immediately takes notice. He faces him, but they still walk slowly to not hold up the line.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"I just..." He looks down. "Am I allowed.. to sit with you..?"

Shuichi feels the need to clutch his heart as he grins to himself. With all his might he holds back a hearty laugh. He speedily inhales and replies, "of course, Oma-kun. We're _friends_ , right?"

The word felt like acid on his tongue, and he spits it out as if it was _literal_ venom. Kokichi, oblivious as ever, looks up with stars in his eyes and smiles widely-- and very cutely, if Shuichi may add.

"R-really? We're.. _friends_?" He flushes and glances away. "I've never really... Had a friend.."

Wow, he didn't even _mention_ him and Shuichi feels like hurting the other guy. Was this all because of his Alpha instincts? He's heard of it before but never actually experienced it, since he never had someone to actually _care_ about.

Could Alphas even feel that for Betas?

As stated before, he's only _heard_ of stuff. That _'stuff'_ being that Alphas only feel for Omegas. Not that Alphas can't hook up with Betas or Betas with Omegas, of course they can! It's just that Omegas were so weak so Alphas only feel the need to protect them way over Betas. Hopefully that made sense out loud as it did in Shuichi's head.

....

Was.. Kokichi really a _Beta_..?

He swiftly shakes his head. Of  _fucking_ course he was.

_...right?_

Automatically, he sits down with Kokichi, his body being more aware of reality than his mind. His eyes never leave the boy as he starts to play with his thumbs, a smile and blush on his face.

Shuichi feels an urge to caress his cheek and hold his chin, to just stare at his purple eyes forever. He wants his tongue to push up against Kokichi's glistening lips and he wants to kiss the boy's nose; in all honesty, all he wants to do is to make the boy feel loved.

Wait.

_'Loved?'_

Whatever it was, Shuichi wanted to hold and protect the feeling. _No matter what gets in his fucking way._

"Saihara-san?" The meek voice speaks up, _finally_ staring eye-to-eye. "Do you want to.. hang out at lunch with me..?" He asks the question seemingly unconscious, then with a flinch of realization, he quickly waves his hands and goes, "o-only if you want to! I-I'm totally okay if you don't--"

"I'll do it," Shuichi answers without any signs of hesitation. He felt a strange urge to phrase that out rather than the simple _shrug_ and bland, _"sure,"_ as if Kokichi would take it more sentimentally. Shuichi's face was still and he analyzes the boy's face. Looking for what, exactly? He didn't really know, either, he just wanted to stare and stare _and stare._

Kokichi's face brightens up and so does Shuichi's world. "Th-thank you!" He giggles, softly, looking as if he didn't believe what he currently going on.

Shuichi smirks as a response.

Suddenly, he feels no movement underneath his feet and his eyes silently watch people as they begin to stand up and walk out the doors of the bus.

"Ah, time passes by fast.. I-I wish I could've spoken to you longer, Saihara-san! You're really pleasant to talk to!"

Too formal for Shuichi's taste, and a bitter feeling rests in his stomach, racing back up to his chest and rushing back down to his curled toes. Why that sweet statement made him so angry was unanswerable. He turns to Kokichi and puts up a fake smile with a tilt to the head. "Same here, Oma-kun. I'll see you later."

They both exit the bus, and after a pretty long goodbye all forced by Shuichi, the pair parts in directions.

Shuichi instantly sees his vision turn gray, and his body all ready feels cold. With nothing to do on his walk inside his school, he pulls out his phone. The moment he unlocks it, a vibration shakes through his numb hand and he reads his newest text with a devilish grin.

_**\---:** who the hell is this????_

_**\---:** if this is the fuckin faggot i swear im gonna beat ur face in!!_

Shuichi darkly chuckles to himself.

_**Me:** Ah, sorry to say, but this isn't the "faggot" you wished to speak to. Although, you are still talking to one, I suppose. That doesn't satisfy you enough, though, does it?_

_**\---:** wat the hell??? who the fuck do u think u r??!_

_**Me:** I'm not going to tell you that easily, bud. Now, with that aside, listen here._

_**Me:** You ever go near Kokichi again, if you even dare to communicate with him in physical or virtual form, I promise that I will personally break each one of your fingers in a slow manner. I'll starve you so bad then I'll feed those fingers to you, since you'd be so desperate to cling onto the last piece of life offered to you, you'd happily digest them, guilt, misery, and relief resting in your disgusting stomach. Then, I'll break each one of your ribs, even if they're still in your flesh and blood, to show you pain near the heart without actually killing you. And I'll rip both of your ears off if you ever talk back to me, to prove that words do hurt. Not only that, but I'll cut your fucking tongue off with my own nails if you ever dare to insult Kokichi again._

_**Me:** Are we clear? :)_

 

**_\--- has blocked you!_ **

Shuichi laughs to himself, stopping mid-way through the hallway and leaning against a wall. He can see why so many people do this; it was so amusing! He scrolls through his contacts and finds the exact one he had been specifically prying for.

_**Me** : I can't wait to see you for lunch, Kokichi!~_

Then, he places his phone into his backpack and contiues his walk to his classroom. He passes by a window, which had a far but clear view to the same high-school Kokichi is attending. He smirks and points to it, despite no one actually feeling his stare under it. His eyes roam and memorize each section that is displayed. He grins at the thought of a person walking, but it not being the same smile he's shown Kokichi, no where _near_ that. This smile was more mischievous that his warm smile when he was around Kokichi.

"Better watch your fucking back, Momota-kun.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone already knew it was Kaito (did the character tags spoil it???) So I was just like "fuck it, let's reveal him"
> 
> Shuichi is finally showing his true colors, huehuehue,,,,,, protecc your boi, Shu
> 
> Should I do Kokichi's POV next chapter??? It'll make things more interesting although I have been trying to avoid it... What do you guys think?? :X


	5. Doubts and Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I M N O T D E A D
> 
> chapters are gonna be more slow because (as I've said in the comments) I'm really insecure about my writing and the chapter never seemed good to me lmao.. I'm more satisfied now :3

Kokichi looks back behind his shoulder only to see Shuichi continuing to walk away. His back met Kokichi's wide, purple eyes and he felt his eyes feel glassy. Why did he expect Shuichi to turn around, and why was he being so _emotional_ about it? Was he being selfish? It's not selfish to want a friend, right?

No, of course it isn't!

...is it selfish to want more than a friend..?

He vigorously shook his head and gently smacks both his cheeks. No weird thoughts now, he has a friend and he should enjoy it!

It probably won't last long, anways.

Deciding to ignore all his thoughts, he slips out his returned phone from his pocket. A warm smile greets his face and he calms. He couldn't imagine what his parents would have done if he lost such an expensive thing.

And, as easy as that, his anxiety kicks back in. What if he _had_ lost it? What would've happened to him?

The qeasiness doesn't leave him alone when he's calmed his breathing down, though. He had gotten used to the schedule of this feeling, but he doesn't think he could ever get used to the actual feeling of it.

He unlocks his phone and his eyes land on his contacts. Could one of those guys.. have texted him when Shuichi had his phone?

Nervously, he clicks on. His eyes widened at what he saw.

" _N-nothing_..?!" He says, aloud. His finger scrolls through the frozen list only to face the fact that it _wasn't_ a glitch.

All of them had been deleted. Only the people from school had been erased; his parents' numbers had stayed.

Oh god, oh god.. what had happened..? How.. why..?!

Despite the cloudiness of fear fogging his mind, the slightest hint of relief rests there. The sight of them seemingly never being in his life.. is quite relaxing to him. To imagine a life where the skin underneath his uniform isn't filled with bruises and scars, it's like sweet medicine to his life.

Oh, his fucked up life. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't appreciative of them, though, it's the only interesting part of his boring life.

And, _god_ , he hates boring.

He keeps walking, unconsciously, the tiniest of grins stuck to his lips.

  
_**_____TIMESKIP_____** _

  
Kokichi sits in his homeroom, chin placed in his delicate hand as he stares out the window his desk is conveniently placed next to. His eyes are dull and a blank frown can be seen. He hasn't exactly run his fingers through it yet, but he can tell his hair is greasy from his near panic attack this morning. He woke up searching for his phone that wasn't even in the same house.

It had been an actual  _miracle_ that Shuichi had been sitting on the bench when he had arrived! Kokichi smiles a little, his eyes feeling soft. The logical side of his brain feels that maybe it was too much of a miracle...

A loud **_slam!_** startles Kokichi from his thoughts and he turns to the source, finding a gasping boy at the door. His heart stops and his mouth opens in both shock and fear.

Kaito looks up, sweat roaming his forehead and he leans against the frame of the door. His friends sit at nearby desks and call him over. Kaito turns to them a shoots them a smirk and a thumbs up, but shortly spins to Kokichi again.

He grits his teeth and lifts his head a tiny bit higher. His thumb runs across his throat, and Kokichi feels his world around him collapse.

What.. what did he do _this_ time?!

He knew the answer. It was too obvious to be ignored anymore. It was that Kaito  _never_ needed a _'_ _reason''_ to hit Kokichi rather than the anger he keeps in and holds. This was their usual but it had been so long since his last beatdown..

Why _now_?!

God, karma had it's way with Kokichi... He gets a friend but the cost is immortal torture.

Interrupting his thoughts, a vibration touches his leg and he grabs his phone out.

  
_**Unknown:** I can't wait to see you for lunch, Kokichi!~_

  
..huh?

Kokichi furrows his brows and thinks back to his deleted contacts, eyes skimming over the number several times. He didn't recognize it and he knew pretty much all his memorized phone numbers would never greet him so _friendly_.

  
_**Me:** who's this?_

_**Unknown:** Aw, forgotten already! You hurt me, Kokichi!_

_**Unknown:** Haha, I'm just kidding! It's me, Shuichi!_

  
Despite the situation, the mood, and everything that should scare him, Kokichi felt his face heat up.

When did they start using first names?!

  
_**Me:**  saihara-san? how'd you get my number?_

  
He quickly types something in after he sends the message.

  
_**Shuichi S.:** It was on your account?_

  
Kokichi switches tabs to his online profile to find out that Shuichi was right. A nameless page with no picture has a bolded number underneath, resembling Kokichi. He could've sworn he turned it off, but he does it again. _Again?_

  
_**Me:** oh, I didn't realize.. oops ^^_

_**Me:** but I'm excited for lunch!!_

_**Shuichi S.:** Me too!_

_**Me:** wait, we go to different schools?? how would we do that?_

_**Shuichi S.:** Don't worry, I'll go to you! How about we meet... At the roof?_

  
Kokichi slaps his forehead at the simple answer to his stupid question. He's, like, top of his class, where's his common knowledge right now?!

  
_**Me:**  ok! can't wait! :3_

_**Shuichi S.:** I'll see ya' soon!_

_**Shuichi S.:** <3_

  
Kokichi drops his phone. His face is a deep red as he scrambles to pick it back up. He rereads the same text over and over to see if it'd change. Both surprisingly and not, it doesn't. Do friends.. send each other hearts?

Kokichi wouldn't know! He hasn't had one before! He squeezes his legs into his chair and holds his knees as he hides his face in them. Why does he get embarrassed so easily? Was this all because he was an Omega?

..maybe it's because it was _Shuichi_.

Kokichi flushes again, the heat pooling in his face making him not notice the pair of purple eyes staring right at him.

  
_**_____TIMESKIP_____** _

 

Kokichi's eyes switched from the teacher, to the chalkboard, to the clock. Teacher, chalkboard, clock. Teacher, chalkboard, clock. Teacher, chalkboard, clock. Teacher. Chalkboard. _Clock._

 _Teacher_... Why was his voice so boring and easy to fall asleep to?

 _Chalkboard_.. wait, what class was this again?

 _Clock_.. next period is lunch..

Teacher.. chalkboard.. clock.. teacher.. chalkboard.. clock.. teacher.. clock.. chalkboard.. clock..

Clock clock _clock clock clock clock--_

Why was time moving so damn slow?!

"All right, you all are now dismissed." The teacher announces, erasing the chalkboard as he nods toward the _clock_.

People had begin packing while Kokichi basically _bolted_ from the room. Why was he so desperate to see Shuichi? Maybe because he was kind of his first friend. Or, like, the only friend he's had in a _long_ time.

Once he's made it half-way passed the hallway, he finally slows down. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his new found social media app, liking and commenting on some posts. Really, he wasn't paying attention and his eyes kept flickering between the pictures he double-clicked and his notifications bar.

He continues walking but then suddenly stops. Looking up, he sees a pair of stairs reaching upwards to a door with a familiar word in bold on it. He smiles to himself and walks up, entering through the door for the splash of blue and white to hit his vision with the bright rays of sunlight looking over his body. Taking a deep breath, he smiles and sits down at the edge.

He comes here often, so he isn't all that afriad of the height or falling. In fact, he looks down and enjoys his sight. Tiny classmates walking everywhere and talking to one another, it was like the world was his. Felt like it, at least.

The only bad part was the _reason_ why he came here. It was usually his place to escape bullies, but the worst part was that they all ways found him. But now that they aren't here, he feels like he really could like this place.

"Hey, faggot!"

_Shit._

Kokichi stands up sloppily spins around to see none other than Kaito Momota, his most current bully. He even harasses Kokichi outside of school, mostly through the internet. On unlucky occasions, the alleyway of a grocery store.

He tenses as Kaito starts storming towards him, his friends of both boys and girls behind him. Kokichi searches his area only to realize he was surrounded. No escape this time, how _nice_.

"You think this is funny to you? That this is some sort of stupid game to you?" His voice roars through Kokichi's missed silence, and he trembles under the force. "Well, jokes on you, _you're_  going to be the one paying for it!"

Abruptly, when Kaito was just about to reach for him, Kokichi stands up and shows his bare hands to tell Kaito to stop. "W-wait! What are you talking about; I swear, I didn't do a- _anything_!"

Kaito darkly chuckles and stands in front of him, towering over the fragile boy. "You think your  _shitty_ lies can get you out of this?" He instantly grabs the collar of Kokichi's uniform and pulls his up so their noses barely poke. "No way, pal. You're fucking _dead_."

 _"What did I do?!"_ Kokichi screams, trying to break away from Kaito's grip while also trying to block his face from any future-coming punches.

Kaito groans and turns to a tall girl who has short, grey hair perched behind her ears. "He's not giving up, is he?" He asks her and she promptly shakes her head. Pulling out his phone and entering an app, he pushes it against Kokichi's face but not so close so that Kokichi can still read it. "This wasn't you, huh?"

 

_**faggot:** I'm sorry, Momota-kun, I got a new number! If you wish to reach me, it's **\----------**. Please text me as soon as you get it!_

 

Kokichi reads the texts above to reveal his own chat history with Kaito. He knows for a fact that he never wrote that! And the number typed in the message.. seems way too familiar...

A loud _**SLAM!** _ is heard and everyone cocks their head towards the door. Kokichi was afraid of it being another student who has to deal with the punishment of walking in on Kaito, or a teacher that now has to go through a bunch of paperwork, parent calls, and-- basically-- _trouble_.

But all his worries died when he saw the figure standing. His eyes were wide and his mouth was the open by the tiniest bit. A phone rests in his hand.

He tilts his head to the side and a long smirk tugs at his lips.

"Ah, Momota-kun.." he says, coldly, "I did give you a warning, didn't I?" His expression brightens. "Welp, not that it matters!"

Then, in a matter of seconds, a dark shadow cover his face, but the same wicked grin stays. _"It's punishment time.~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts inside of the famous Kokichi Oma, filled with most doubts and anxieties over his daily life.
> 
> " the world was his. " Anyone get the reference? ;3
> 
> I answered the question you all have been asking. What question was it? I won't be saying in case someone missed it owo


	6. The Splash of Red on the Boring Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write regularly to form organization  
> Write to entertain audience  
> Write to relieve trapped emotions 
> 
> I sleep
> 
> Write for Alpha!Shuichi and Omega!Kokichi smut 
> 
> I WOKE
> 
> (for real tho, sorry for the wait,,,, and thanks for all the support I don't deserve y'all,,,,)

Kaito's eyes squint as he repeats his words in his head. Realization hit him like a brick, and he threw Kokichi to some of his friends and they wrapped their arms around the boy, keeping him in place. He clenches his hand into a fist and his free hand points at the grinning Shuichi.

" _You_!" He shouts. "You're the guy that sent that message!"

Kokichi stares at both Shuichi and Kaito, eyes swapping between the two. _They.. know each other?! And what message?!_ Worry and shock trickles through his spine and he feels his heart beat accelerate.

Shuichi chuckles and pulls the cloth from his sleeve outward. "That should be the least of your worries right now, Momota-kun."

Anybody else may have overlooked it, but the observant Shuichi caught the quick and small flash of fear run through Kaito's eyes before he locked it back away with pure anger. He grits his teeth hard and takes a step towards him.

"What is a weeb like _you_ gonna do, huh?!" He yells.

Shuichi had a look of surprise on his face. " _'Weeb'_? Momota-kun.." he smirks. "You know what I quoted?"

Kokichi looked up a girl with grey hair to see that she stilled and her breathing had quickened. She clutched her arms around him tighter and a deep frown tugged at her lips.

This time, it was plain obvious that Kaito was scared. He visibly flinched and his posture loosened. "Wh-what... I-.. N-no, I don't! Y-you just.. look like a weeb! Yeah.. yeah that's it! _You look like a weeb_!"

Shuichi scoffs. "God, your lying skills are terrible. Save yourself the embarrassment and just confess instead of being a complete idiot." Shuichi yawns and stretches his arms. "I'm sorry, I meant, _'you look like an idiot.'_ "

Kaito barks, "you don't know who you're messing with, dipshit!" He waves his hand around to his friends. "It's all of us against you, so, if you had common sense, you would leave right now!" He grins and stares at Kokichi. "And we could get back to our.. _business_."

Something instead Shuichi had snapped. Whether it was tolerance or his patience, it had broken into a million pieces and was basically non-existent inside of him. The way Kaito smirked at the terrified boy.. Shuichi felt his Alpha growl out loud. He lost his grin and looked at Kaito dangerously.

"Oh, yeah!" Kaito smiles wickedly. " _This_ ," he smacks Kokichi's face hard and a deep scream escapes his dry lips. " _Is what_ you want, right? Why you're here?"

"Momota-kun.." Shuichi's eyes darken. "If you know what's best for you, you would let Kokichi go right this instant."

Kaito grinned and waved his arms in the air. "Or else what, _asshole_? Come and get me! I'm standing right fucking here!"

Little did Kaito know, instead of Shuichi taking that tiny statement as a threat, he took it as an invitation. He sprints toward him, and as Kaito was about to land a punch, Shuichi maneuvers to the right and kicks him in the stomach, causing Kaito to yell and crouch in pain.

"You little _bitch_!" He shouts from the ground. He immediately stands back up and charges at Shuichi, whom speedily circles around him and sweeps one leg underneath Kaito's feet and trips him so he lands backwards. Kaito tries to quickly sit back up, but when he reopens his eyes Shuichi is placed in front of him and punches him hard in the nose.

"Ah, fuck!" He screams, holding onto his bloody nose. He turns to his friends and shouts, "do something, you idiots!"

That was the trigger for the rest of his group. They all start running toward Shuichi as the girl with the same gray hair holds back and keeps Kokichi in her grip. He desperately turns to her, eyes filled with tears and fear.

"Please, please, _please_ , let me go!" He begs, "m-maybe if you do, Saihara-san would stop! Th-then he won't get hurt a-and neither would your friends; so please just _let me go!"_ He shuts his eyes and strains to leave the girl's hold, shaking his body left and right repeatedly. The girl holds him harder, his wiggling being unsuccessful.

" _God_ , you know I can't _do_ that!" She yells back at him, voice shaky and worried. "If I did, don't imagine about you or him, but what would happen to me?! You know I want to, but I just can't! I-I-I could get hurt, then what?!"

He glares back at her. "Then why do you even hang _out_ with these people?!"

She sighs. "I'm merely a maid to them. And I fully accept that position. I'm not a person-- I was never a person to them." She smiles at Kokichi, eyes swirling in despair and pain. _"But I'm fine with that!"_

Kokichi gives up on her, turning back to Shuichi to see his arms trembling from how tired he was getting. His breathing was shallow and he slowed down with his punches. More and more of Kaito's friends took notice and advantage of this, all running towards him and taking him at once. Kaito smirks at this from the cold ground and Kokichi screams.

"Oh, god, let him _go_! You're going to hurt him, please just _stop_!"

He hears a faint chuckle. "Ah, Oma-kun.." Shuichi sighs, voice loud so Kokichi can hear from their distance. Shuichi hadn't been completely taken down, still physically able to dodge each of the members attacks but still visibly exhausted. He stares at Kokichi, his eyes soft and warm that Kokichi feels the fear instead him melt away. Shuichi continues staring while having each person miss their punch.

"Are you really that worried about me?" Kokichi blushes a tiny bit and Shuichi takes notice, his smile growing just the tiniest. "You really shouldn't." The same darkness as before shadowed the top face of his face and his sweet smile dissolves to another sadistic grin. He finally breaks the stare and turns to the current fight.

"You should be more worried about these ignorant _assholes_."

And just after that statement, a wave of red covers Shuichi's torso. Everyone stills in their spot, Shuichi's legs spaced out as he crouches, one hand clutching a guy's shirt while the other hand holds a sharp dagger.

The said male sputters and gags as he looks down to his stomach, a rush of red liquid coloring his abdominal. Tears fill his wide eyes and he screams in agony, falling to the ground as he clutches to his wound. A small group of others while the others stand back and watch in deep fright. They rush towards him and help him up, him leaning against the most of them. Ignoring Kaito's protests, they stare at the cocky and grinning Shuichi with horror and quickly escape the roof.

"You _cowards_!" Screams Kaito, who now stands off the ground while holding his nose.

Shuichi turns back to the remaining few, his eyes only lingering on the shocked Kokichi. "'Dunno what they're so scared about. I didn't even cut a vital part." Despite the seemingly sincere sentence, no sense of regret was displayed on his face. "Now..." He starts, tilting his head toward Kaito and his face blanks.

"Are you going to peacefully let Oma-kun go? Or shall I use.. force," he waves his knife in the air. " _Again_?"

"In your fucking _dreams_!" Kaito shouts back, and Shuichi loses the smile in his face, eyes still terrifyingly neutral. Everyone swiftly nods at his words and all keep quiet at seeing the way Kaito hides behind some of his friends.

Shuichi peers his eyes at Kaito and now determines that he is an even bigger idiot than Shuichi had originally predicted. He cocks his head towards the girl latching herself on Kokichi and he growls aloud, tone still calm despite his obvious annoyance. "You look like you have a tiny bit of common sense," he asserts, quickly batting his eyes on to Kaito.

"If you let him go, you're dead, bitch!" Kaito shouts at her.

She turns her head back to Shuichi and smiles evilly yet still miserably. "Do you even _realize_ how much I want to let him go? God, I want to watch him run as fast as he can, away from all this _pain_!" She tilts her head so her cheek lays on top Kokichi's hair, and a small sigh escapes her lips as she closes her eyes. She looks peaceful in the moment, Kokichi in her arms not so tightly just like a mother and son.

Shuichi felt jealousy roar in the back of his head. He needs this moment to stop and he needs it to stop _now_.

Not everyone was allowed to hold Kokichi like that! So _lovingly_... It was _disgusting_ to imagine someone else in Shuichi's rightful place.

"But, then again," she speaks up again, her long fingers tightening, her head straight up again, and her eyes small and crazed. "I am a simple _maid_ to Kaito and his friends. I'm not a person; I don't exist to them. I don't ever get a say in anything. And guess what?" She laughs. "I fucking _love_ it!" Her hand caresses Kokichi's cheek and her eyes stay glued onto a scowling Shuichi.

"But, then again... I was all ways the girl that was so desperate to keep everyone happy... So, _so_ desperate to fix everyone and anyone's problems.. and I _am_ doing that!" Her hand stops and wraps around Kokichi's neck. "I'm helping him, see!? Taking him away from his misery; from this god-forsaken _hell! I'll save him! I'll kill him in my own arms and he'll be saved, just you fucking wait!"_

Kokichi felts hot tears burn his eyes and a clogging fog in his throat. His lungs felt like they were about to burst from the short lack of oxygen, and he claws at the girl's hand. He shouts very softly, _"Sai..hara-...san..!"_

Then the pain subsided. Kokichi takes in long and loud gasps; gaining any form of air as he possibly can. After the dulling pain in his lungs fade away, he spins around and his eyes widen at the scene that played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER ;33
> 
> I think I made it obvious who the girl was?? Another whoops.
> 
> And if you do know who it is, then her whole speech was supposed to be inside her head when (SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 2 IN DRV3 AHEAD,,,) she had killed ryouma.


	7. If you have the Right Lie, it might as well become your Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mreallysorrythistooklongerthanusual--
> 
> But I'm just here to say despite how long each update may be, I don't think I could ever abandon this work! So no need to worry! :3

Kokichi sits on the cold ground, hands set behind him with his knees bent and facing toward the _blue_ sky. The same sky with the beautiful, _yellow_ orb as the main segment of it. Strands of his _purple_ hair limger around on his sweat-filled face, and his same _purple_ eyes are wide. The _green_ of grass can be seen if you stare over the roof.

There are so many colors in the world. So, _so_ much beautiful and vibrant colors.

Why did _pink_ have to be the color Kokichi sees right now?

The faint scream of agony was unrecognizable to his ears. The shouting of protest, shock, and horror? Couldn't hear that either. All he heard was a loud, never-ending ringing.

His vision stayed the same as it should, though. He could see the girl's eyes filled to the brim with fear and despair. Not only that, but the utter anger and hatred toward Shuichi was impossible to ignore. Her mouth was open, indicating that she was screaming and _screaming_. He couldn't hear it.

He could also see Shuichi grinning as his knife penetrated her left eye.

The world seemed to slow down in this moment. Kokichi could faintly see others run away from the group to the exit, while most people, including Kaito, had stayed and watched the whole thing. 

After a few seconds, Kokichi's beating heart finally began to return to it's normal pace, and did the world.

_He shouldn't feel this calm._

Shuichi's arm finally retracts itself to his side, and he steps back as the girl falls to her knees. Her own blood layers her hands and she holds onto her wounded eye. She looks up at Shuichi, whom had no sign of regret on his face. It only featured a wicked smile.

"You disgusting  _fuck_!" She yells, another scream escaping her mouth as she clutches onto her eye tighter. "What the fuck do you think happens now, huh?!" She smirks. "You go to fucking _jail_ , you _insufferable prick_!"

Shuichi's grin didn't falter, and his posture didn't even flinch. He turns away from the distressed girl and walks toward a frozen Kaito on the ground.

He tenses when he realizes Shuichi was walking toward him. _He could've ran._ Could've hit him. Really, he could've done anything to stop the current situation.

But, no. He sat and _stared_.

Shuichi grabs both of Kaito's hands and he physically wraps them around the knife. His friends took this as a late hint and began to run at the two.

Kokichi was about to stand, as well; he was going to run towards the pair and prevent Shuichi from making this more _fucked up_ than it has to be.

However... _well, let's just say_.. Shuichi was all ways full of surprises, huh?

The blade cuts through the raw skin in his own torso, and he coughs up blood. The color of pink soaks his school uniform and gushes onto Kaito's hands. Despite all this, a smirk keeps on his lips.

"You _maniac_!" The girl shouts again, and Kaito stares at Shuichi in horror. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"The real question is.." he chokes up and coughs. "What do you think.. _Momota-kun,_ over here, is doing?"

When he got no response, he simply chuckles but then it morphs into a cruel laughter.

He clutches onto his stomach and waves at the girl, leaning away from Kaito.

"Here's the story: a poor female grows up in orphanage care. Her parents dropped her off there as a baby, and why was that? The girl doesn't know, neither will she _ever_ know. However, she'd be lying if she said she had a terrible childhood. The kids were quite nice and donations we're all ways _oh_ -so generous, right?" He stood up shakily.

"With how much care she had been given, she felt all her life that she was in _debt_ of kindness. As if to pay for all the gifts given to her, she has to be, _let's say_.. a _maid_ to everyone. And by _everyone_.." a shadow casts below his glaring eyes. "I mean she wants to serve everyone in the _world_."

He shrugs and walks toward the girl whom had a face of pure shock. "But, she is just a high-schooler.. what kind of start is _that_? So, of course, that same high-school becomes her first goal. Serve and make everyone happy there." He stops in front of her and crouches. The smile on his face dissolves into a frown. "Now.. how the _hell_ did she end up _here_?"

"It's not complex, but neither is it simple." He turns around and stands onto his two feet again. Kokichi worriedly stares at his oozing stomach. "She walks into a new school. Oh no, she knows no one here, does she? Her orphanage had finally let her go to school... Where does she even _start_?" He points a finger. "Why not with the famous jock? One of the _most popular_ students in _general_. Which would be the one and only Kaito Momota."

He closes his eyes and spins back around to the girl, hands folded behind his back. "She thought one task to accomplish for him then she could move on. Sounds easy, right? But, no. Alas to the girl, Momota-kun never wanted to let her go. Instead, he used his famous," he raises his hands and air-quotes with a sarcastic tone, " _'pep talks'_ against her. He filled this fake fantasy in her head, where she was a goddess. Above all. That anyone and everyone was beneath her. But, no, again. They were words and thoughts just for the same guy to rule over the same girl."

"Unfortunately _and_ unexpectedly, the girl manipulated his words. She changed her goddess role to still serve others. How will she do both, though? Well, what's something a goddess can even do?" He smirks and finally reopens his eyes. "She could.. _'save others from misery..'_  Was that not your exact words?"

The girl nods her head with dejected eyes and her lips in a tight line.

"Still, she knows her place. So, never did she disobey the boy. Kept doing what he asked because she believed she was helping others by doing so." He faces Kaito. "Which leads us here. Which leads us to.. Kokichi Oma."

He tenses at his own name.

"Kokichi is one of many, really. He isn't the first nor will he be the last on Kaito's list. List of what? Who knows, but each person written down in a fake pen was all ways enlisted to one or another form of a beatdown; but the real question is, _'when will it fucking_ stop _?'_ Kokichi had all ways asked himself this. Over and over and _over_ again. Until one day, he meets a guy from the bus." He smirks at Kokichi. "His first real friend.. how _exciting_! He was overjoyed and _so_  happy. They decided to spend lunch together on the roof, for the first time in a _long_ time."

"But, disheartening, the roof is the target point for Kaito's victims. Kokichi had forgotten about this due to the overwhelming _joy_ roaming through his blood. He sits up here and suddenly is _attacked_."

He paces around the roof, passing by others who were completely frozen as they kept watching him. They listened and clung to every word that escaped his mouth.

"We all got the gist of that, of course. You all just heard me monologue the previous events." He turns around and faces everyone at once, including Kokichi, the girl, Kaito, and all his friends. "I'm not going to lie, I wouldn't blame anyone if they decided to rat a certain someone else out. It'd be stupid not to, right?"

"But this is what the police are going to know. The friend of Kokichi runs up the stairs to the roof, firstly managing to get into the school because he had a pass. He arrives to see a group harassing his poor friend and immediately decides to help. However, Momota-kun had swung out a knife and stabs the friend into the lower abdominal," he glances at Kaito, "since fingerprints were found on the handle. Out of a panic, he grabs the knife and swings at whoever is near which happens to be the girl with the bleeding eye. The others are terrified, and he swings again to stab yet another kid. Then, the group of bullies run off, tail between each and everyone of their legs."

He leans forward, his eyes glaring a dangerous fire which stood out because of the shadow underneath and cast upon his eyes. _"Am I correct?"_

"S-so what?!" Kaito shouts from the ground, hand no longer holding his nose and a huge spot of blue and purple is displayed. "We have more reliability than you, _asshole_!"

Shuichi frowns and walks towards a cowering Kokichi sitting on the ground. He hastily crouches and pulls the shirt of Kokichi's uniform up.

His pale skin reveals several bruises and cuts, and the color of his skin is filled with a mixture of blue and purple. Occasional red lines are sought, and Kokichi blinks away his new-forming tears.

"People believe more in vision that ever in words, Momota-kun. Despite all the movies you might've seen, you can't deny that fact. Sometimes, lies speak louder than any truth would."

Kaito growls. "You don't control me, you fucking faggot! If you do get away with this, _which I_ highly _doubt_ , you can't guarantee the future! That's fucking _impossible_!"

Shuichi stands straighter and walks towards him, placing himself in front of Kaito's face. "Hm. Let's say Kokichi or I gets beaten later today, tomorrow, _any_ day. If that event did happen, then let's say.. Kaito will be ultimately shocked and horrified when he wakes up in the morning to see he lost all his fingers in the cold night."

"I-is that a _threat_?!"

Shuichi stands and towers over him. _"Not unless you make it one."_ He bends his knee and it almost hits Kaito's broken nose but he freezes a centimeter away. Kaito shouts and scoots away.

He turns to the girl once again. "I hope you heard that, too, _Kirumi Tojo_."

Kaito gasps in fear and crawls back even _further_ , yelling a cry as he and the others bolted out the exit. Shuichi let's out a huff of satisfaction and walks toward Kokichi.

He sits in front the boy, a smile-- _nothing near a grin or smirk_ \-- on his face. " _Whew_ , that took longer than I expected it to be."

"How did you.." Kokichi breaths out. " _Know_ all that stuff?"

Shuichi's face turns blank. " _'Stuff'_?"

"Y'know.. the girls backstory.. Momota-kun's.. um.. _Interactions_  and origins with other kids at the school..." Kokichi stutters, "e-even my bruises.."

"I just guessed," he shrugs and Kokichi stares at him in bewilderment.

" _'Guessed'_?!"

"I'd like to see I have pretty neat observation skills."

"Y-you're like some sort of detective?!" He exclaims with a smile.

Shuichi smiles in return. Not because of happiness, but just because Kokichi looked nice with a smile of his own. "If I'm a detective.. than you must be a Phantom Thief."

Kokichi tilts his head. "Wh-what..? Wait, why?"

Shuichi leans in. "'Cause I'll always be chasing you down until you're mine.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter, but I hope you guys did!!
> 
> Spoilers for actual game ahead::
> 
> Here's a free reference: Not only that, but the utter anger and hatred toward Shuichi was impossible to ignore.
> 
> Like in chapter 2 after the trial? ;3


	8. The Aftermath is Always Cut Out because it is the Most Brutal Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM ALIIIIIVVEEEE

Reality hits the back of Kokichi's head like a brick. He quickly averts his eyes to Shuichi's still bleeding stomach, and he was plastered with a strongly panicked expression. He stares, not moving for a solid minute. He felt an urge to facepalm himself with a metal plate. A really, _really_ heavy one because of his idiotic ignorance.

" _Oh my God_ , how could I forget?! I'm so stupid!" He leans in and grabs Shuichi's hands, placing them atop the wound and he gently applies pressure through Shuichi's fingertips. "K-keep you hands there! D-don't let go, and _don't_ loosen your grip!"

He stands up in a hurry and runs toward a small building of storage-- which had a huge, black blanket drawn over it. Shuichi will be totally honest: he didn't even realize that place existed, especially right in front of the two. As Kokichi ran to it, and grabbed the blanket, and pretty much _ripped_ it off, his movement seemed liquid-like. With the thought in mind, Shuichi concludes that, one: Kokichi had placed the gigantic rag, himself. And, two: he has done this many times before.

It makes Shuichi wonder what even is inside there.

Kokichi opens the door and grabs a tiny box, which is hard for Shuichi to describe considering it's tucked underneath his arm and their long distance apart. He's dashing back to his confused-looking friend, legs wobbly and Shuichi really hopes he doesn't fall with his lack of balance. In fact, he looks like he didn't even know running was a thing in the world. He also takes notice of the red **"+"** on the front of the box once Kokichi is close enough.

"A first aid kit?" He asks with a soft tongue, tilting his head. His expression shows no worry or even pain to prove that he was still _bleeding_.

"W-well, of course! W-We need to treat your cut!" He yells back in utter concern and Shuichi can decipher his small hint of anxiety. And to think, it's over him, too.

 _How flattering._ He smiles, and he faintly acknowledges the way Kokichi looks surprised _and_ embarrassed. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open, a small space between his lips and pure air. A pink blush is layering over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, poking out to his neck and at the tips of his ears. Cute, really. Shuichi questions how he mixes the two emotions and still manages to make his own heart flutter in a million ways.

"You take classes?" He asks after a short silence.

Kokichi sits back down in front of him steadily and bits his lower lip. "Um, no.. well.. I-I just learned after all the.. _'visits'_ from Momota-kun.."

Shuichi lets a deep frown capture his lips and a low growl forms in his throat, letting out a tiny hum. Kokichi pays it no mind, however. Although he doesn't mention anything out loud, Kokichi felt his _heart_ skip a beat at the thought of someone wanting to protect _him_.

His heart being his inner Omega, of course.

He wonders what Shuichi is. He seems way too nice and cute to be an Alpha, and he's way too intense to be an Omega. Flashes from ten minutes ago cloud his mind and he shakes the thought. The hint of blood feels like acid in his nose, with the color like venom to his eyes. His ears feel numb as did the screams from others. Not now, not now, not now, not _now, not now, not now, not now, not now, not now, **not now, not now--**_

Beta, maybe?

Kokichi can't help but feel a bit saddened by the thought. Or was it anger? God knows how much he hates boring-- _which, with how common they were, would define a Beta \--_ and despite it all, he manages to not allow the unquenchable hatred seize into his social life. But, holy _fuck_ , he _hates_ it. He hates ordinary people and every single _normal_ thing about them. They way they think it's okay to blend into the blank crowd with their sadistic smiles make Kokichi feel the thought of _vomit_ burn into his tongue. With how easily they blend into the crowd, they blend into one another. When that happens, there's no faith in trying to divide the two or three or _four_. They're all the same people who keep getting fucking _forgotten_ and washed away in the minds of people they _thought_ they could trust.

Kokichi hates how boring he is and how easily he could be forgotten. He hates boring and he hates being forgotten. How dare others treat his meaning and life as a stain in their clothes? They act swiftly to throw the fabric into the washing machine, and just like a snap of dry fingers, Kokichi has been easily _washed_ away from a person's memory. He hates being forgotten, although the proper word to describe it is _fear_.

He fears normalcy. He fears being forgotten. _He fears his hatred. He hates how easily he fears._

Shaking his head, he attempts erasing all thoughts from his mind as he reaches for Shuichi's shirt. His eyes take in the soft cloth and how prominent it is on Shuichi. However, he just stops before he could touch the silk and looks up at him, a deep and bright scarlet color displayed on his cheeks. "M-may I.. um.. can I just.. uh.."

Shuichi shrugs, his action interrupting Kokichi's never-ending sentence. "I mean, you don't have to ask. Oh, and I feel I need to apologize for revealing your stomach in front of everyone. I just needed to prove a point, but a point be damned if you're not okay with it." He smiles, sorely, as his eyes search Kokichi's luminous ones.

Kokichi sighs and looks away. "D-don't worry, it's not like they haven't seen it before.." he looks up and lets out a dejected laugh. "The bruises didn't get there themselves, y'know..?"

It was a failed attempt at a joke, he notices, when Shuichi showed no sign of a laugh or even a smile. Actually, it seemed like it _pissed him off_ more than anything. Kokichi clears his throat awkwardly.

He reaches in the First-Aid Kit-- he silently snorts at what the abriviation of that would be after repeating it in his head-- and grabs a white cloth and a full water bottle. When he notices that Shuichi had still been applying pressure, he victoriously smiles to himself. Then, he cautiously removes his hands to be even more pleased that the bleeding had stopped, whatsoever.

He removes the cap from the water bottle and replaces where it would've been with the white fabric. Then, he flips the bottle upside-down so that the fluid slowly soaks it up. When satisfied, he closes the water bottle back up and scoots closer to Shuichi's wound, leaning in to start cleaning it, before his eyes reached Shuichi's.

"I-is this okay..?" He asks, again. Even though Shuichi had given him a previous answer, here he was asking again. Maybe it wasn't 100% with consent, Kokichi won't know. His cheeks and hair is slightly damp with his cold sweat from how much he had panicked before. He's close to Shuichi's stomach and has to look up at him from their height-difference even though they're sitting down; he realizes Shuichi looks deep in thought.

Back to Shuichi, he couldn't help but turn that small statement and their current positions and twist them a bit wrongly. He imagines Kokichi sitting in front of him, stripped down to the skin, with a flirty grin on his face. Shuichi would lean in, his one hand wrapped around Kokichi's hip while his other snakes to the back of his head. Kokichi would wrap his own arms around Shuichi's neck as Kokichi's own legs would also wrap around Shuichi's waist, promptly sitting in his lap. Their lips would trap each other, _and without the cliché part where one tries to open the mouth of the other,_ they both attack with open-mouths and their tongues immediately jump into action.

Kokichi's tongue feels soft against Shuichi's aggressive and wet one. He might even consider it dry with how it pushes into Shuichi's space and invades the top of his mouth. Shuichi would do the same, his tongue stretching out to even the near back of Kokichi's throat, considerably tongue-fucking him. Kokichi would let out a loud and slutty whine at the way he felt enclosed into Shuichi's touch, hands getting more clingy, legs trembling more, and body leaning in impossibly. Shuichi felt himself twitch from how he could almost hear Kokichi's voice being used in such a lustful way, despite it being his own imagination.

_"Um... Saihara-kun..? Are you okay..? Wait, does it hurt again?!"_

His frail voice that sounds at the edge of breaking rips Shuichi's dream from his eyes and he looks back at him. He simply chuckles with a nice grin. "No, no, I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought. Oh, and it's okay for you to touch my stomach, if that's what you're so worried about. You don't have to ask anymore, I already told you it was fine."

Kokichi flushes and he turns away, his hands gently maneuvering over the cut with the wet cloth. "I-I just asked again to be polite.."

He sighs happily. "And polite you are. Congrats."

Kokichi giggles under his breath at the sarcastic yet truthful joke. He thinks he's pretty decent at pinpointing lies, and he's pretty damn sure Shuichi wasn't lying right now. It makes him feel grateful.

"You don't have to be so kind with your hands," Shuichi adds, "I made sure the knife didn't attack any vital places. Just deep enough to be used against them."

Kokichi stays silent as he continues to wipe the wound with the wet cloth. He nods, slowly to assure Shuichi he had heard him.

"I-I think that's enough," he finally says, retracting his hands and reaching again for the kit. "I-I need to d-disinfect it now, s-so-"

"Kokichi," he interrupts, "I've seen enough Danganronpa episodes to know that it'll sting. A hella lot, too. Actually, speaking of which, I've seen all episodes and seasons! I suppose it's not a surprise, though, since it's such a masterpiece, right?! How could you not spend all night binge-watching the entire series in a span of week!? I have about.. well, I lost count even! The pure, complexing designs and structure of each character appearance and persona is absolutely baffling! The thought and, as anyone could probably tell, _agonizing_ process of each class trial and the utter _genius_ in the killing is so admirable!"

Shuichi stops and winces, clenching his teeth together when he feels Kokichi place the antibiotic on the wound. He wears a deep frown but his hands still feel shaky through the fabric, and he has weird, determined eyes. Shuichi can't decipher what that could possibly mean.

As Kokichi continues, his grip loosens and Shuichi gets used to the sting. A little while passes and Kokichi finally releases the rag and begins to wrap gauze around Shuichi's waist and wound. Shuichi watches with intense eyes.

Kokichi did say he watched Danganronpa, right? That he enjoyed it? So why isn't he as excited as Shuichi is?

Kokichi sighs loudly and sits back, clapping his hands together with a tight smile. "There! Done and clean!"

"Thank you," Shuichi responds, loving the way Kokichi flushes.

"I-it was nothing, Saihara-kun...!"

"Well, felt like something, Kokichi." He chuckles.

Kokichi's posture tenses and he scoots back a bit from Shuichi.

Shuichi takes immediate notice. "Huh? Kokichi, what's wrong?"

Unwillingly and unconsciously, Kokichi flushes even more. "Wh-why do you only address me with first names?! You didn't with anyone else! Not that I've seen!"

Shuichi leans in, face filled in with confusion and slight shock. Where did _that_ come from? "Is that a problem? I thought we were friends." He spits the last sentence as if it was venom burning on his tongue. Kokichi doesn't realize this. He never does. Shuichi can't tell if he's glad or pissed about it.

 _"That's the problem!"_ He shouts, shutting his eyes with his hands clenched. "I-I don't think we can be friends anymore!"

Shuichi froze.

The feeling he got when Kokichi smiled was the opposite of what he was experiencing now. His world felt darker than ever, and his hearing lessened out. Blurs entranced his vision, and he could only stare at Kokichi. He only saw him. He looked scared, his hands balled into fists, eyes shut with a small amount of tears pouring out. When did he start crying?

Shuichi had made plentiful of people cry before, why does he feel so bad now? And why is he asking himself so many _fucking_ questions?! His head feels like it's burning from the distressed situation.

He felt his body shatter and tremble. Where was this situation even _going_?

"Wh-what?" He eventually asks.

Kokichi reopened his eyes, something that Shuichi couldn't read sparking in them. "Y-you're dangerous!"

"I-I was only protecting you! Since when was that a crime?!"

"That's not a _crime_ , what you _did_ was! Y-you could've called a teacher when you saw me o-or even taken a picture for evidence! You could've done anything else than _that_!"

Shuichi frowns. "None of those tactics would've worked, and even you know that. If they did, why didn't you use them instead of taking what was thrown at you?"

"Why did you even have a _knife_ on you?!" Kokichi shouts back. "Huh?! Were you also planning to hurt me beforehand?! Is that why you're so persistent with me, because you're just like one of them! People who just _love_ hurting me?!"

Shuichi softens. "Oh, never! Kokichi, that knife was to _protect_ you!"

" _'Protect'_ me?! Why are you so hung up to _me_?! What do you want?! What makes me so _different_ than others?! If you don't want to hurt me, what the hell _do_ you want?!"

Shuichi slowly places a hand on Kokichi's cheek, and despite the rage and the feeling to slap it off, he let it be. Though, he _did_ flinch away from the touch.

"Because you're so.. _unpredictable_. Those others, I managed to assume their stories and personalities randomly and I was _spot on!_ You.. you _surprise_ me! I don't get surprised often." He gets closer and whispers to his ear, sending a shiver down his back. _"And I like it."_

Kokichi harshly pushes him off. _He can't fall for these games._ "Saihara-kun, you _stabbed_ a person! No, _two_ people! How could you not even feel bad? Have no sense of regret?"

Shuichi scowls. "They're not people who deserve that. They deserve _pain_ and _misery_ , just like what they put you through." His eyes show a sign of an honest answer, and Kokichi wonders if he's always like this. Did he just not notice?

Kokichi stabs up, wobbling a little. "I'm sorry, but my decision is final. Don't ever speak to me again. _Please_."

Shuichi hurriedly stands up after him. "Or else? You think I'd just _listen_ to you?"

Kokichi spins around and jabs him in the chest with his index finger, but Shuichi doesn't flinch against the rough action. "O-or I'll tell a teacher exactly what happened! Wh-who knows, maybe even the _police_!"

Shuichi's expression flattens and suddenly he's smiling again. The same damn smile that screams danger and charm, and makes Kokichi feel weak at the knees. "I thought someone as pathetic as you would've happily took me in. Why are you shutting me out? I'm free protection. A free _friend_."

Kokichi opened his mouth, ready to scream at him, but no words came out. Why is he shutting him out? Why doesn't he take advantage of this? He now has a _protector_ , someone to speak up for him when he can't do it, himself. Why's he always  _fucking_ himself up?

Shuichi then cuts off his train of thoughts. "Well, doesn't matter, anyways. You can't get rid of me, Kokichi. You can't scare me off; you can't make me want to leave. In fact, you telling me to go makes me wanna stay even more! Ironic, huh?" He giggles.

"Well, if you won't stay away from me I'll stay away from you." Kokichi shot back, eyes showing intense signs of anger, rebellion, and defiance.

"That's where you're wrong. You can't scare me off because you'll want me here. You're going to want me so _fucking_ much." Shuichi smirks at him, hand cupping his cheek.

Kokichi loses all sense of demise and his small confidence. It all felt like being swept away with the tiny breeze. "Wh... What do you mean?"

Shuichi pulls out his phone, turns it on, and after some clicks he holds it in front of Kokichi's eyes.

"You had such a simple password... It was impossible for me to not snoop around! You already know about how I threatened Momota-kun, right? Well... There's no way I could've been pissed at him without checking your older texts.. right?" He leans in into his ear. "Maybe some old... _Videos_?"

Kokichi freezes when his eyes lay open the bright screen, showing a video of himself bare naked in his own bathroom. The camera shows every part of his skin, and even the parts of his body that he wants to hide the most. His own self betrays him as his fingers run down his body, sweetly caressing over his cock.

"You see, Kokichi... If you report me or even bother to stay _away_ from me... I'll post this on the internet. You'll be known as the local slut of the school. Wouldn't want that right?"

He fought back the immense waterworks about to leak from his eyes.

"Kokichi Oma... You can't run away from this. There's no hiding, no denying anything. You won't think straight anymore, because only one thought would ever cross your mind. Only one thing you'll ever need to remember: it's that you're  _my_ property. Only mine to keep.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyoyo
> 
> I've been waiting to post this chapter
> 
> And I'm n o t satisfied with it lmao
> 
> I tried making the paragraphs longer :'')


	9. Green is a Dangerous Color, and an even more Dangerous Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small suicidal warning? small, hinted at, but never said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS A LONG AS FUCK WAIT AND IM SORRY BUT I LIIIIVE
> 
> ILL NEVER ABANDON THIS WORK, LEMME TELL YALL THAT RIGHT NOW

The walk home was agonizing for Kokichi.

With the events rolling in his head like a movie player, he decided it was best for him not to take the bus today. He had no idea how Shuichi would react if he did. Would they act like they didn't know each other? Would they talk? What would they even talk about? Their favorite colors, like friends would? Kokichi- Kokichi couldn't do that, and he won't! He didn't feel safe around him! How the hell was he supposed to act as if today never happened?! As if they were still friends?! They never were!

He lets out a deep sigh. No, he can't deny that. He definitely thought Shuichi as a friend from their small moments together. Hell, maybe even a best friend. He was desperate for that. Desperate for someone close to him.

But, no. Shuichi just had to fuck everything up. Despite it all, he'd also be lying if Kokichi said he didn't fuck it up himself. Why did he push Shuichi away, he still can't answer. Basic instinct is the best thing to say, and probably the only thing.

He still had his anxiety bothering him, though. Shuichi threatened to post the video online if Kokichi avoided him, so would this count? God, he prayed it didn't. A voice in his head yelled at him to ignore Shuichi and just run far, far away from him. How does he know Shuichi would keep his word? This being his logical side, of course. The part of his brain that protects him the most but while also making his entire life absolutely miserable. _Maybe his life is too miserable to live in?_

He won't lie, Kokichi has thought about it before. How easy it would be. He's still a coward, however, never building up enough courage to actually go through with it.

So, here he was. Walking home. Avoiding Shuichi. His legs aching and head throbbing. His breathing staggered and he just felt weak all in all. How he has even managed to survive gym class for so long, he will never know. Actually, he doesn't survive it, he suffers the whole time.

Even though he managed to escape Shuichi's hold today, he still only managed about a five minute bus ride, maybe even ten. He still had the rest of high school to think about. Tomorrow morning, he sure as hell won't have enough energy to walk.

How was tomorrow even supposed to play out? Them being friendly and joking around with each other? Smiling faces with a secret handshake? Kokichi wished and hoped for that, but he know that was only imaginative. Shuichi seems... Obsessed with him. Because he's _unpredictable?_ Oh, lookie there, such a scary detective wanting to solve a case! He scoffs.

Well, he _is_ scared of him.

Maybe.

No- he is.

Is he, though?

Of course!

He really needs to eat.

When he looks back up, he immediately spots the bench for when you wait for the bus, and right beside it- _whatever God is out there really hates him_ \- was the bus, itself. Only a few people were walking out, meaning it had barely stopped. Shuichi takes the bus. How was he supposed to sneak around him? He didn't have the energy to run, he might even pass out right here. That'd be a bad idea, though. If he lied unconsciously on the ground, Shuichi could spot him. A lot of people, would actually, and that's never a good thing. 

Before he could think about his options longer, a strong hand covers his mouth and he's pulled away from the scene and- _holy shit he's going to die, he's being kidnapped right now, why isn't he doing anything?!_ He shakes against the person, legs kicking since he was off the ground and his hands scratching the person's face. He already feels the tears welling behind his eyes, which he shuts hard.

"Hey- hey! I'm not going to hurt you- _ow!_ \- so can you stop hurting me?" The person says, and any smart person would have ignored it, but Kokichi calms just from how smoothing the sound was. He's still stiff and ready to run, but he doesn't fight. It might just be that he trusts people too easily.

Kokichi slowly reopens his eyes and sees himself moving away from the bus, heading for a house he didn't recognize and hiding beside it. He could still see the bus but he's sure no one on the bus can see him. Well, _them._

He turns to see the culprit with his hand cupping Kokichi's mouth, but he can't turn all the way, not even managing to catch a glimpse of their appearance. Instead, he continues staring at the bus, and he knows they are, too. Probably more intensely than he is.

Then Shuichi walks out.

He looks up, scanning the area longer than should be expected, then his eyes return to his phone and he walks away. His posture is calm and he doesn't seem scared, mad, or _anything_ , just emotionless. Kokichi feels confused and hurt yet relieved. Why didn't Shuichi look like he cared? Does Kokichi really matter to Shuichi? And shouldn't he be relieved by the fact that Shuichi has yet to post the video?! No, he doesn't feel relief or calm. Just... sad.

Kokichi's a fucking mess.

"Okay... He's gone now... I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise you won't run, okay? I just want to talk; I won't hurt you. Quite frankly, it's important." Kokichi can tell it's a guy, from his voice to the faint way he smells. And hasn't this guy seen enough movies to know that Kokichi is definitely going to run away?

Reality is, he doesn't. When the hand is gone, Kokichi stands still as a statue; you could barely see his breathing.

"Okay, good... Uh, thank you." He replies, and Kokichi finally turns to see...

The guy from the bench this morning?

Kokichi can barely remember him, but he also remembers that he's Kokichi's upperclassman.

His green hair looks soft and wavy, curling in many directions and almost covering half his face. His eyes are calm and the same shade as his hair: a light green hue. His hands are around both Kokichi's shoulders, but not touching him, just making sure he doesn't run. Speaking of, why hasn't he, yet?

"Why..." Kokichi finally speaks, whispering, "why do you need to talk to me..?"

The guy stands straighter and Kokichi immediately notices the height difference between the two. "It's, um... B-before that, how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Rantarou Amami, and I swear, I'm not a bad guy."

Kokichi eyes him, wearily. "K-Kokichi Oma..."

He smiles gently. "It's a pleasure, Oma-kun."

It's weird. It's so fucking weird, but Kokichi blushes. He can feel it, and he blushes _hard_. "U-um, th-th-thank you, A-A-Amami-senpai..."

Rantarou sighs, "now, Oma-kun, we need to get to serious matters. This is about your friend, Saihara-kun, was it?"

Kokichi feels his blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, good... Uh, thank you." He replies, and Kokichi finally turns to see... || imagine if i just ended it there sksksk
> 
> His green hair looks soft and wavy, curling in many directions and almost covering half his face. His eyes are calm and the same shade as his hair: a light green hue. || YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO AVOID THE WORD "AVOCADO"
> 
> ___
> 
> that whole time rantarou was taking kokichi reminded me of this:
> 
> Rantarou: *pulls back shower curtains* hey oma-kun i need to- stop screaming its just me- i need to tell you something
> 
> ___
> 
> _references_
> 
> Oh, lookie there, such a scary detective wanting to solve a case! || obvious but hinting at in-game talents
> 
> _
> 
> It might just be that he trusts people too easily. || kind of showing how different this/my pregame kokichi is from in-game kokichi, from being overly trusting to not trusting anyone at all
> 
> _
> 
> I'm Rantarou Amami, and I swear, I'm not a bad guy. || rantarous introduction in drv3


	10. Discussions really are weird, aren't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would have been posted earlier but ao3 gave me the biggest middle finger and crashed while i was like halfway through with writing so i had to restart but also had to cool down because i had gotten so mad :""")
> 
> anyways!!!! merry christmas to everyone who celebrates it!! if you dont, i still hope you have a nice day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! Finally! Got! A! Laptop!!!! Not only will typing be so much easier, but I'm also on Winter Break, so I'll have more time to post chapters!! Speaking of which, I am so, so sorry for the long wait! I still have Writers Block, but even if I'm suffering, it doesnt mean that you guys should too with such a long wait! So, here it is!!!

"You want to talk about... Saihara-kun...?" Kokichi asks, slowly, as if waiting for Rantarou to explode on him, like a ticking bomb. He didn't understand why he wanted to talk about Shuichi. And why would he ask _Kokichi,_ of all people?

Unless... he saw what happened on the rooftop...?

Kokichi, although very, _very_ scared, did manage to keep his breathing controlled. He rarely is able to contain that much control, and speaking of which, he doesn't even know how long he can manage it. His heartbeat, however, feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest from how fast it's beating. He blinks rapidly, as a small way to cope, and his lips are apart, slow breaths being taken and let go. His lower lip is trembling, meaning that he's frightened. Or about to cry. Mainly both.

"Yes. This is about the conversation you two shared this morning." Rantarou, as if unintentionally helping to calm Kokichi, responds.

_Oh._

_That's what he wanted to talk about._

Apparently, he had said that out loud from how Rantarou's brows creased. "What I wanted to talk about...? Wait- what did you _think_ I wanted to talk about?" His tone sounded accusing, and Kokichi flinched despite his internal panic.

He knew he couldn't tell him the truth, but he isn't the type to snap with a lie under pressure. He feels squished between Rantarou and the wall of the house behind him, and suddenly it's hard to breathe. If he told Rantarou the entire truth, he'd probably tell the teachers, or even worse, the _police_. That by itself is too much stress for Kokichi's little mind to handle. His father would be _pissed_ with him. But what about Shuichi? He'd definitely post the video in anger. Kokichi would get bullied more by Kaito as even more revenge, and not only that- no- he'd be known as the school's local _slut!_

He can already envision it now. The whispers in the hall as he walks to his class. Friends leaning over to more friends, something he didn't have, and pointing at him as they come up with disgusting names and fake situations.

_"Look, it's Kokichi, what a fucking wimp!"_

_"Damn, look at that ass! I bet he'd bend over for me without a second thought!"_

_"Fucking slut. I heard that he fucked nearly every guy here!"_

_"What a faggot. Who the hell would want to hook up with him? He can't even say his own name without crying. Fucking bitch."_

_"Geez, is he about to cry? Cunt can't take shit as a joke!"_

_"Loser."_

_"Pathetic."_

_"Weakling."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Whore."_

_"Slut."_

He can hear all the voices, he can see the black void with bright white eyes staring at him. There's so many people, so many voices. It's too loud, _it's too loud!_

He knows he can run at anytime he pleases. But he feels so tired. His entire body feels sore, his mind is foggy with voices and eyes staring at him, his body feels squished from everything. He can't breathe, and he feels life drop weight of anxiety on his shoulders, and he tries and tries to lift it, to stop it from crushing him to the floor. But, again, he feels so _tired_. And he feels like stopping to attempt to hold it up. It's so heavy.

He didn't know he was crying until he felt the gentle caress of Rantarou's hand on his cheek, his thumb clearing all his falling tears.

"I'm sorry," his voice is soothing to Kokichi. It isn't like the voices in his head, he isn't yelling or screaming at Kokichi. His voice sounds gentle, it sounds smooth and Kokichi sobs harder. He continues, "was I being too forceful on you? If there's something on your mind, you can tell me. I won't mind."

Kokichi doesn't know why, but he chokes out, "i-i-it's too," he hiccups, "it's t-too h-h- _hard_..."

He can't tell if Rantarou heard him from how stuttered his words came out.

"What?" He questions. It doesn't sound like before, this time his tone is patient. "What's too hard?"

"E-e-e- _everything_..." Kokichi sobs, slowly falling to his knees as he cries.

Rantarou follows, also sitting on his knees as he rubs Kokichi's head while also caressing his cheek. He hasn't once broken physical contact. 

"Let it all out.." he encourages, "cry hard, I won't judge. You need to let these emotions out, you know? I'll wait. After you're done, you can explain it all to me and I'll listen, I can promise you that. But, for right now, just cry as much as you want."

His words hit Kokichi hard, and as if he wasn't crying hard before, he was bawling now. Rantarou moves in to embrace Kokichi, and he lets him, his arms slowly making way to hold Rantarou's neck as he sobs into his shoulder.

 

_**_____MEANWHILE_____** _

 

Shuichi let out a low hum when he exited the bus and saw no Kokichi. He wasn't 100% sure of his bus schedule, since he only seen him riding it once, so it would be unfair if he posted the video now. Kokichi could just ride the bus on Mondays only, since it was barely Tuesday. 

Besides, where was the fun of ending their game so quickly?

Continuing to walk towards his house, he boredly stares at his phone and begins to check his social account for what feels like the millionth time.

He does feel disappointed, though, that he can't lie. He just wanted to see Kokichi just _once_ more today. Shuichi wanted to see his delicate eyes, his purple hair that waved in all directions, his soft little nose, his perfect lips... he wanted to feel how soft his skin was, too.

"Hey, creep," he hears a strong voice call. He lazily turns to see a girl, wearing his same school uniform as him- the female version, of course- staring at him. "Stop drooling, it's weird as fuck."

He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and stands straighter. He continues to have a mild staring contest with her as he also begins to analyze her appearance. She had thick, long, blonde hair that would reach just below her shoulders with one strand of hair pointing up at the top of her head.

Frowning, he can already tell he doesn't like her. She also has purple eyes as Kokichi. But mostly like Kaito. 

They were so... _bland._

_Ugly._

_Disgusting._

He hated the color. It was almost as bad as Kaito's eyes.

They weren't like Kokichi's at all. Sure, they were all the same hue, but _nothing_ could compare to Kokichi's eyes.

They were so bright, so hopeful, so full of hurt.

They showed so, so many emotions in just two orbs.

Their eyes? They're full of greed, of hate. Shuichi hates their eyes, how bad they try to copy Kokichi's. Nothing can copy Kokichi's eyes, they were too gorgeous.

_He hated how they tried to copy Kokichi._

"What's creepy is how you seem to follow me home and, not only that, but you seem to have been staring at me long enough to deduce that I was drooling." Shuichi retaliates, staring at the girl dead in the eye. After a while, she breaks the little war and stares away, and Shuichi grins at his minor victory.

"I'm not following you, dumbass. Have you ever considered that _maybe_ I also live the way you're walking?" God, he wanted to throw up at the thought of this girl being his neighbor.

"I always walk this way, and never have I once seen you before." He counters.

"It's because I took the bus today," she answers, "I always get a ride home, but the person who takes me was busy."

Shuichi rolls his eyes and plays a fake yawn. "Didn't need to know that last part, since I don't care."

She growls softly before continuing her walk. "Whatever. Just keep on being a creep, I guess."

Shuichi doesn't respond and watches her walk away. Not because he was angry, but because the girl was stupid enough to forget that they were walking the same way, and he didn't want to have to walk with that fucking whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofreading we die like men
> 
> "Kokichi doesn't know why, but he chokes out, "i-i-it's too," he hiccups, "it's t-too h-h-hard..."
> 
> He can't tell if Rantarou heard him from how stuttered his words came out.
> 
> "What?" He questions. It doesn't sound like before, this time his tone is patient. "What's too hard?"
> 
> "Y-your dick..." Kokichi sobs, slowly falling to his knees as he cries."
> 
> anyways
> 
> references:
> 
> "but he isn't the type to snap with a lie under pressure." yknow how ingame kokichi is a liar? well pregame kokichi is kind of the opposite
> 
> _
> 
> im pretty sure everyone knows who the girl is, but in case someone doesnt DONT READ COMMENTS THEYRE PROBABLY SPOILRES THERE anyways in game the girl and shuichi got along so well when they first met but in here? they immediately hate each other because thats just how pregame works ;))

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people say this, but I do like reading comments, it let's me know that people like this story when I'm feeling insecure! :3


End file.
